Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier is an alpha-level mutant, an omega class telepath, and is said to possess the most powerful brain in existence. Telepathy: Xavier is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles on Earth. With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation but made his telepathic abilities more powerful than it had been previously, thereby making him the most powerful telepath in the world once again. *''Telepathic illusions:'' He possesses the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic cloaking:'' Xavier can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psionic abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind linking:'' Xavier has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask his own and others' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him much different. *''Mind blasts:'' He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind control:'' Xavier has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind possession:'' Xavier has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality alteration:'' Xavier has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, thereby altering a person's personality. *''Mental amnesia:'' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. *''Psionic shields:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others so that he can prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. *''Psionic blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral projection:'' Xavier has the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create objects. He cannot engage in long-range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body should be somehow killed. *''Information absorption:'' Xavier has the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind linking Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Mind blasts Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Personality alteration Category:Mental amnesia Category:Psionic shields Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Mental detection Category:Mind transferal Category:Information absorption